Ian Belladonna
Ian Belladonna is the Second Beacon of Darkness and the main protagonist of the book Second Beacon of Darkness ''but also participates in some of the other books of the collection. His weapon of choice is a pair of chained sickles attached to metallic bracelets named Blood and Pain. He first appeared in the "Chapter 6" of the book ''First Beacon of Darkness. ''But he takes protagonism on the "Chapter 1" of his own book when Blake find out with the rest of her team that he is still working with the White Fang. After be found Blake would always ask her team to accept the missions related to the White Fang so she could bring him back and it seemed to work because he was arrested but given a second chance and was kept on Beacon where Blake tries to get his pardon and she does but Ian still loyal to the Fang escapes when he has the chance and goes back to Adam and the White Fang. However, in Beacon he met a member of the Dark side, Kobura Rose, and he told Ian that they need to talk about something, later is revealed by him that Ian could be the Second Beacon of Darkness and finally confirmed by Salem a time later. Later in the story he meets two of the others Beacons, Duncan Crystal and Exter Ironwood, but it wouldn't be till after the events in the book "Team DIEF" that he meets Flame Fall and the group start working together. He was also the one to create the Fallen Fang after the White Fang was taken by his sister Blake. 'Appearance' Ian is a short skinny guy with black short hair, amber eyes and pale white complexion. His Faunus traits are black cat ears and protractible claws in his fingertips, actually he only has a single cat ear, the left one, since the right one was cut by Henry Winchester when he was a child. 'Original (Chapter 1-Second Beacon of Darkness) He wears a white shirt with a black waistcoat over it with the emblem of the White Fang on his back, also he keeps close a grimm mask modeled after a wyvern grimm and metallic bracelets that actually are his weapons too. He always wears multiple necklaces being the first one a golden chamaleon talisman, the second one a cat shaped one and finally one with the emblem of the White Fang, also the flag of the pacifist White Fang can be seen wrapped on his left arm. '''Pajamas Ian just wears black shorts and stay shirtless, he doesn't really care about clothes when his problem is have to sleep. But of courses he would use some blankets to keep himself warm. 'Alternate Outfit (Kitten)' During his free time he wears more confortable clothes as seen during his hang out with Ilia or the weekends and after school when he was trapped in Beacon, this outfit consist in a gray shirt with a cat on the front holding from a rope with the phrase "Hang in there", a darker tone of gray pants and black shoes, also he would wear an open black jacket over the shirt. 'Uniform' During his time in Beacon he is forced to wear the same uniform as every other guy attending Beacon, consisting of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He would personalize it a little by embroidering a small emblem of the white Fang on the right side of the suit over his heart. 'Prisoner' After be arrested by Winter Schnee and locked into maximum security in the Blackgate he was forced to wear the uniform the rest of prisoners used, being this completely of an orange color, "Blackgate" written on the back with the emblem of it and infront the number 180322000002, he was locked in his cell most of the time but once at month he would be taken out to the place where all the prisoners met accompanied by ten of the most skilled prison guards with enough tranquilizers to put a Goliath to sleep, during this day he was forced to use modified handcuffs that would cover all his arms and also had a collar with a chain that was being held by one of the guards. 'Post-Timeskip' At the age of 20 years old and after escape the prison with the help of Duncan and the Dark Side, he would start wearing a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs on the left side close to the buttons and a white symbol on the left side aswell but close to the shoulder, it would had silver chains that connects to the other side of the suit. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his Fallen Fang emblem on the back. He keeps the suit jacket buttoned, but he wears a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. Also all the suit is lined red in the intersections and more red designs on the back around the emblem. His mask was modified and it become shorter so it just covers the entire upper face above the nose like the other ones instead hide all his face like before but still keeping the dragon model. He wears long black pants, black combat boots that would reach a little under his knees where he had some black protections but the most important about these boots are the three red metallic claws on the tip and one on the back simulating the ones of a grimm, a black glove on his right hand with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet meanwhile he wears the white glove with the miniature grimm seer on his left hand. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it, he would still use his metallic bracelet but they were painted of a black color. His appeareance generally consisiting of black and red, trying to imitate and keep the image of his brother Adam alive. 'Child' He used to wears a pair of black pants and a white shirt with his favorite black jacket which had a cat emblem on the back. That attire suffered a minor modification by replacing the cat emblem with the pacific White Fang emblem and adding the chamaleon and cat necklaces. 'Personality' When he was a child, Ian was curious, innocent and happy. He would always admire the pacific White Fang back then and supported the idea to get equal rights for humans and faunus without any kind of violence. He used to be a sweet child that always cared about others and that loved to read and spend time with his family After he was assaulted by a drug addict (Henry Winchester) his view of the world changed completely and since he was saved by Adam he stayed by his side instead go back to his family, Blake would find him years later but it would be too late, the sweet kid was gone just leaving a bloodthirsty killer that hated humanity with passion and the simple fact of thinking about humans would make him get sick, thanks to his cold mind and human blood desire he became a high rank in the organization being the second in command for the faunus in Vale. He had a final change after start working Salem's inner circle and Cinder's faction. He started to see not all the humans were bad but he couldn't just stop what he started, he proved to be determined and always think clearly even if it means the death of people. He didn't hate all the humanity, just the major part of it. 'Weapons' Ian prefers to keep simple designs and with not too much technology on it so he still uses chains instead gravity dust or magnetic systems and with a simple "folded version". 'Blood and Pain' He made his sickles himself with a very sturdy materials and make sure to keep them sharpened, then attached them to metal chains that would weld to metallic bracelets that had a simple mechanism to hold the sickles on the sides when he is not using them. Even though is a simple weapon, it is well known and feared in the world. They were black originally with silver bracelets but after the timeskip they are painted black and red with black bracelets. 'Semblance' 'Silent Zone' Ian's semblance is able to cancel out any noice in the zone he wants, the amount of aura he uses into it depends on the size of the zone and the time he keeps it active. Scientifically explained Ian's semblance creates a zone with his aura energy that absorbs any sound wave inside and block the sound waves outside so nothing is able to produce a noise inside and nobody can hear anything outside. 'Faunus abilities' As a faunus, Ian possesses the ability of night vision, granting him the ability to see proficiently in the dark. Also for his extra ear he can hear way better than humans but not as good as other faunus with extra ears would since he just have one. Also he is able to use the claws on his fingertips in case he loses his weapons but it isn't too affective because of his lack of endurance in fight. Even though he has proved to heal wounds a little faster than normal and a great tolerance to pain as he was able to shrug off being badly hurt and bleeding for a respectable amount of time 'Weaknesses' The main weakness he has is that he mostly can only win fights that have the right conditions for him like a closed area or darkness that would hide him. Another one could be overconfident of his abilities and semblance as shown when he lost the fight the moment Team RWBY attacked him synchronized without the need to speak between them. And finally, the large groups are always a problem for him, since he can't defeat a team of huntsmen alone.